Secrets
by AllyMcDiva
Summary: Ein schlimmes Verbrechen hat die Kindheit der kleinenHaruka jäh beendet...wird sie jemals wieder lachen können?
1. Default Chapter

Secrets  
  
Authors Notes: Die Hauptcharaktere sind nicht von mir, sondern lediglich aus Sailor Moon ausgeborgt. Bitte nicht verklagen...ich mach auch kein Geld damit *g*  
  
Prolog  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Ein gellender Schrei hallte weit über die befahrene Strasse. "Vater?!?" unbändige Angst mischte sich in den Ruf, der zu einem wimmernden Geräusch abebbt. Verzweifelt sank das blonde Kind neben dem regungslosen Körper des gutgekleideten Enddreißigers nieder. Tränen rannen über das hilflose, verzweifelte Gesicht, während die Kleine versuchte den Mann durch rüttelnde Bewegungen wieder aufzuwecken, ohne zu bemerken, dass auch ihre Kleidung von dem frischen Blut durchtränkt wurde. Immer weiter sickerte die dunkle Flüssigkeit aus der präzisen Kopfschusswunde heraus, färbte die einstmals graumelierten Schläfen des smarten Herren tiefrot, um herunter zu rinnen und damit das smarte Gesicht unkenntlich werden zu lassen. "Hilfe!" hauchte das Mädchen resignierend, im Wissen, dass sich auch jetzt nichts tun würde. Die Leute wollten nichts sehen. Hastig waren sie vorüber geeilt als geschähe nichts weiter, als das übliche von Termin zu Termin Hetzen. Niemand hatte den Mut sich in solch ein Verbrechen ein zu mischen. Auch die nun entstehende, wabernde, murmelnde Traube von Schaulustigen, die sich um den Ort des Geschehens versammelte schien nichts weiter unternehmen zu wollen. Wütende Rufe wurden aus den Fenstern des Polizeiwagens hörbar, untermalt vom rotierenden Blaulicht. "Verdammt! Nun machen sie wenigstens Platz! Wollen die wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung angeklagt werden?" rief ein gestresster Polizeibeamter mit rot angelaufenem Gesicht. Nur langsam öffnete sich eine Gasse, um den Weg für den Wagen Frei zu geben. Es folgte ein Notarztwagen, aber selbst wenn noch Lebensrettende Maßnahmen hilfreich gewesen wären, so hätte die sensationslüsterne Menschenmasse diese Möglichkeit ein für allemal untergraben. Behutsam versuchte ein Beamte die Achtjährige aufzuheben und von der Leiche weg zu führen. Er spürte den von erstickten Schluchzern bebenden, kleinen Körper und es zeriss ihm beinahe das Herz, als sie nun begann wild zu zappeln und um sich zu schlagen. "Nein! Vater!!! Nein! Lassen sie mich los!" Der Polizist hielt das Kind so behutsam es ihm in dieser Situation möglich war fest, um dem Sanitäter das Spritzen eines Beruhigungsmittels zu ermöglichen. Langsam wurden die verzweifelten Bewegungen schwächer, bis nur noch ein starkes Zittern übrig blieb. Ein hörbares Seufzen entfuhr dem engagierten Staatsdiener gegen seinen Willen. Der kleinen würden sie so schnell keine Zeugenaussage entlocken können. Er sah in die grünen Augen, aus den offensichtlich jeder Lebensgeist erloschen war. Vielleicht würde man sogar nie etwas aus ihr herausbekommen. Ganz offensichtlich stand das arme Kind unter Schock. "Irgendwelche Zeugen?" Feige begannen die Sensationsgeilen sich vereinzelt aus der Masse zu lösen und klammheimlich davon zu schleichen, als ein weiterer Beamte fragend in die Runde schaute. Nichts! Na das konnte ja prima werden. Unter beruhigenden Floskeln wurde ein kleiner Mensch, dessen Kindheit nun vorbei war, in den Polizeiwagen geführt. Ein kleiner Mensch, der sich gerade geschworen hatte nie mehr zu weinen... 


	2. Kapitel 1 – Verloren in der Fremde

Kapitel 1 - Verloren in der Fremde  
  
Verloren stand Haruka Tenoh in dem Empfangssaal der großen Villa, in die man sie gebracht hatte, nicht im Geringsten daran interessiert sich um zu blicken oder auch nur einen Hauch von Bewunderung für das prachtvolle, alte Gemäuer aufzubringen. Das knabenhafte Mädchen mit den kurzen. blonden Fransen fühlte gar nichts. Kein wenig Angst, was nun aus ihr würde, oder Neugierde auf die Menschen, welche sich nun um die Waise kümmern würden, keine Trauer mehr, nur Hass....Hass für die, welche ihr den Vater genommen hatten. Und unbändige Wut auf das Schicksal, die ganze Welt. Warum? Warum konnten die sie nicht gleich mit erledigen? Was sollte sie noch hier? In dieser seltsamen, fremden Pflegefamilie?!?  
  
Ein Hausmädchen in viel zu altmodischer Uniform kam und führte Haruka eine breite Treppe hinauf. Hilfsbereit hatte sie versucht dem Kind ihr Gepäck abzunehmen, das seltsamerweise nur aus einer einzigen Reisetasche bestand. Doch mit eisigem Blick brachte die Grünäugige sie von ihrem Vorhaben ab, indem sie ruckartig die Hand zurückzog und die Griffe der Tasche so fest umklammerte, dass die Knochen ihrer Finger weiß hervortraten. Unmerklich schüttelte die Angestellte den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht zu einem abschätzenden Stirnrunzeln. Niemand wusste, was dieses seltsame Kind hier sollte, und wo es auf einmal her kam.  
  
Zur selben Zeit in der Polizeizentrale Abteilung für Mordfälle.  
  
"Was haben wir über das Opfer?" "Hiroshi Tenoh - Angesehener Herzchirurg. Tat sich besonders hervor durch seine Aktivitäten in der Genforschung. Frau starb 1999 an Brustkrebs. Hinterlässt 8-Jährige Tochter." "Sonst nichts? Keine Hinweise auf Täter und Tatmotiv?" Irritiert runzelte Detective Kaketo Shinichi. die Stirn. "Wir sind schon an seinen Akten dran. Alles nur eine Frage der Zeit" entgegnete Inspector Satoshi Ishikawa mit geschäftiger Miene. "Zeugen?" "Negativ! Einzige Zeugin, Tochter Haruka macht den Mund nicht auf, steht wohl unter Schock. Wir haben sie schon in Obhut eines Psychologen gegeben. Natürlich ist sie auch stark gefährdet. Aus Sicht des, oder der Täter muss sie eine Tickende Zeitbombe sein. Wir haben sie im Zuge des Zeugen - Schutz - Programms in eine Pflegefamilie auf dem Land gegeben. Top Secret. Keiner weiß Ort und Namen." "Wunderbar Ishikawa. sie arbeiten, wie immer schnell und gründlich." Entgegnete der Detective mittleren Alters mit zufriedenem Lächeln, zupfte seine Krawatte zurecht und verschwand dann ohne Weiteres in seinem Büro.  
  
Gehorsam unterwürfig klopfte die Angestellte, des hohen Hauses an der großen Holztür direkt am oben Fuß der Treppe, deren schier unzähligen Stufen sie soeben hinter sich gelassen hatten. Auf ein brummiges "Herein" hin öffnete sie sie mit knarrendem Geräusch. "Sir? Ihr....Pflegekind ist angekommen, möchten sie es jetzt in Augenschein nehmen?" Fragte das unscheinbare Mädchen zögernd in zurückhaltendem Ton, und schob Haruka nach einem unzufriedenen "Wenn es sein muss, ich hab noch zu arbeiten." ohne ein weiteres Wort in die große Bibliothek hinein, die sich nun vor ihnen auftat. Mit kühlem, trüben Blick schritt das blonde Mädchen auf den sperrigen, alten Schreibtisch zu, der mitten im Raum stand. "Komm näher Junge!" brummte der ältere Herr, der sich dahinter gewichtig aufbäumte. Widerwillig gehorchte Haruka, ohne das Missverständnis aufzuklären. Sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten. Ihr war es gleichgültig. "Hör zu" sagte der Fremde in ehrfurchtgebietend donnerndem Tonfall. "Ich habe mich bereit erklärt, Dir Obdach zu gewähren. Das war lediglich, weil ich noch jemanden etwas schuldig war. Ich bin sehr beschäftigt und kann keine Störungen dulden! Hast Du verstanden?" Haruka schwieg aber nickte mit abweisend geschürzten Lippen. Also fuhr der Hausherr fort: "Halte dich von mir fern. Für alles Weitere ist jetzt Dein Kindermädchen verantwortlich und die anderen Hausangestellten. Sie werden dir weitere Instruktionen geben. Also, tu was immer ein Junge in Deinem Alter zu tun hat, aber tu es nicht in meiner Nähe!" Mit diesen Worten beendete er seinen Monolog und läutete eine kleine Glocke, deren Klang das unverzügliche Erscheinen des Hausmädchens bewirkte, welches Hektisch herein geeilt kam und die Blonde aus dem Raum scheuchte. Sie brachte sie in einen Raum im westlichen Flügel des Hauses und stellte ihr einen kühlen, altmodischen Raum als ihr Zimmer vor. "Wir haben noch nicht viel für dich besorgt. Es kam alles so überraschend. Auf Spielsachen wirst du also bis auf Weiteres verzichten müssen. Aber dort im Schrank findest du Spielkleidung und Anzüge, die dir passen müssten." Gezielt deutete die dunkel gekleidete auf einen hölzernen Kleiderschrank. "Dein Essen wird dir immer gebracht. Iss jetzt und schlafe dann, morgen wirst du alles Weitere von Deiner Kinderfrau erfahren." Ohne ein weiteres Abschiedswort setzte das Mädchen zum Gehen an, um dann abrupt inne zu halten. "Ach ja!" Dina, wie sie sich selbst vorgestellt hatte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und fügte hinzu. "Ehe ich es vergesse. Höre jetzt genau zu Kleiner: Du darfst überall hin. Mit Ausnahme des Ostflügels. Der ist verboten." "Wieso?" Erwiderte Haruka mit teilnahmsloser, abfälliger Stimme. Verwundert hob Dina eine Augenbraue, vor Überraschung, das schon stumm gewähnte Kind nun doch sprechen zu hören. "Ganz einfach." Warf sie mit kaum merklich spitzem Unterton ein. "Es gibt hier ja wohl genug Platz zum Spielen. Also musst du Deine Freche Nase ja nicht überall hineinstecken." Sie betone ihre, recht unzulängliche Begründung mit einem abschließenden Nicken und verließ nun endgültig den Raum. Allein blieb Haruka zurück, legte sich aufs Bett so wie sie war und viel in einen unendlich erschöpften, traumlosen Schlaf. Ein einsames, kleines Mädchen, dass soeben beschlossen hatte für alle anderen ein Junge zu bleiben.... 


	3. Kapitel 2 – „Was verbergen die hier?“

Kapitel 2 - "Was verbergen die hier?"  
  
"Nein!!! Bitte! Vater! Nein! Lauf weg!..." Hallte es gellend durch Harukas Zimmer. Schweißgebadet wachte Sie von ihren eigenen verzweifelten Schreien auf. Zwei Wochen war das verbitterte Mädchen nun bereits hier und war in jeder Nacht von quälenden Träumen geweckt worden. Haruka hatte sich noch längst nicht mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden, geschweige denn, sich in diesem Haus, umgeben von anonymen Fremden, eingelebt. Ihre Tage bestanden aus Sitzungen bei Whanumi Shitowa, dem seltsamen Kauz von Analytiker, der ihr dabei helfen sollte, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Bisher hatte sie beharrlich geschwiegen. Verzweifelt probierte er sämtliche typischen Übungen aus und zeigte ihr Unmengen von Tintenkleksen. "Sag mir, was siehst du hier?" Fragte er dann, für gewöhnlich, in gespielt geduldigem Ton. "Kornflakes mit Milchpampe!" Antwortete Haruka in lässigem Tonfall. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen hielt er ihr das nächste Bild vor die Nase. "Und dieses hier?" "Ein Hundehaufen" Entgegnete das Mädchen stur. So ging das Stunden, um Stunden. Sie kamen nicht wirklich weiter und Whanumi Shitowa versuchte mühsam, sich nicht anmerken zu lasen, dass er an dem Knaben schier zu verzweifeln schien. Den Rest des Tages brachte Haruka mit ihrer Kinderfrau zu, die ihr auch Privatunterricht in den nötigen Schulfächern gab. Die diplomierte Sozialpädagogin Merl Kinshima hatte ein strenges, verkniffenes Gesicht, welches den tief im Innern verborgenen, weichen Kern, voller Gutmütigkeit verbarg. Ihre langen, grauen Haare pflegte sie streng am Hinterkopf aufzutürmen, und ihre Kleidung schien immer gleich altbacken und pedantisch korrekt gebügelt zu sein. Smalltalk lag der gradlinigen Lehrerin nicht, was ganz in Harukas Sinne war. So musste sie wenigstens keine unliebsamen Fragen beantworten, oder gar mehr reden als das Allernötigste. Ihre Freizeit verbrachte das verschlossene Mädchen damit, im Haus umher zu stromern. Den Westflügel hatte sie sich schon bereits komplett erschlossen. Lange Gänge mit alten Bildern verziert und Galerie mit weiteren sehr schönen Gemälden....wer die wohl gemalt haben mochte? Als Haruka eines Tages ihre Kinderfrau danach fragte, hielt die sich sehr bedeckt und sagte nur, die seien von der Tochter Takoshi Kaiohs, des Hausherren. Seltsam. Er hatte eine Tochter? Wieso hatte sie die dann noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen? Sie bekam keine weiteren Antworten, also schob die nun inzwischen doch etwas Neugierige, die Gedanken daran zur Seite. Auch wenn es gut war, dass sie nach und nach wieder Interesse für Dinge zu hegen begann. Neugierde ist auch eine Form von erwachender Lebendigkeit. Sie rettete ein gebrochenes Herz davor aus zu dorren... Ein weiterer Raum, den sie im Westflügel fand, war ein riesenhaftes Musikzimmer. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte das, für ihr Alter recht hochgewachsene, dünne Mädchen zwischen den erstaunlich zahlreichen Instrumenten umher. Zwei kostbare Konzertflügel standen da mitten im Raum. Mehrere offenbar teure Violinen zierten Vitrinen, und auch sonst gab es vieles, dem ein Virtuose wunderschöne Klänge entlocken würde können. Aber nie hörte Haruka auch nur einen Ton. Warum wirkten all diese wertvollen Stücke, als wären sie mit dem Bann eines 100 jährigen, tiefen Schlafes belegt? Auch auf die Frage danach bekam die Achtjährige nur unzureichende Antwort. Das unbefriedigende Resultat der stammelnden Erklärungen, der sonst so souveränen Pädagogin lautete: "Ach Kind! Was interessiert dich das? Das waren der Schwiegersohn und die Tochter des Hausherren... Sie haben darauf gespielt. Und nun Schluss damit! Wir haben zu lernen!" Das wurde ja immer besser! Dieser vergnatzte Greis hatte doch tatsächlich Familie. Unvorstellbar, dass ein so unfreundlicher Mensch mal eine Frau gehabt haben sollte, die ihm noch dazu ein Kind geschenkt hatte. Und wo zum Kuckuck steckten die? Waren sie ausgezogen? Hm, das musste es sein. Lag ja auch nahe. Wer wollte schon freiwillig in dieser verkühlten Atmosphäre dieser Spukschlossartigen Gemächer leben? Ha! Sie musste das nun jedenfalls. Ob sie jemals bereit sein würde, das Beste daraus zu machen? Im Moment hielt sie dies zumindest nicht wirklich für ein Leben, sondern eher für dahin vegetieren. Es gab nichts, was ihrem Leben irgendeinen Sinn zu geben schien. Die Frage ob und wie lange sie so leben wollte und konnte, verdrängte das für sein Alter viel zu nachdenkliche Mädchen geflissentlich.  
  
Solche, und andere Gedanken kreisten in Harukas kleinen Kopf, als sie eines Nachts wach in ihrem Bett lag. Die Grübelei verselbstständigte sich so sehr, dass nicht daran zu denken war Schlaf zu finden. Es war eine gespenstisch neblige Nacht. Vor ihrem Fenster rauschten die Blätter in den Bäumen. Ihre Stämme bogen sich im tosen des heulenden Windes. Die Vorläufer von Gewitter, dachte Haruka bei sich, als sie plötzlich hochschrak und mucksmäuschenstill hielt, um genauer hören zu können. Da war doch eben noch etwas anderes gewesen. Das war kein Wind! Wieder lauschte sie. - nichts.... Doch, da war es wieder! Ein kreischendes Jammern, kaum hörbar im überschneidenden Duett des Wettergetöses. Spitze Schreie, die anschwollen und wieder verklangen. Was in drei Teufels Namen war das? Was ging hier vor? Hatte das mit dem verbotenen Westflügel zu tun? 


	4. Kapitel 3 – Undercover

Kapitel 3 - Undercover  
  
"Hmmm?!? Nicht? Bitte fragen sie nochmals ihren Vorge...oh. Sie sind der Vorgesetzte?" Mit Nachdruck versuchte Inspector Ishikawa das Gegenüber am anderen Ende der Leitung zu überzeugen. "Aber hören sie, ich brauche dringend diese Genehmigung! Es geht um Leben und Tod. Was? Ja. Keinen Durchsuchungsbefehl. Ja Wiederhören." Mit resigniert verfinstertem Gesichtsausdruck ließ er den Hörer in die Gabel fallen.  
  
Die Ermittlungen im Fall Tenoh, liefen immer noch auf Hochturen. Satoshi Ishikawa, der junge, engagierte Inspector hatte schon sämtliche greifbare Kollegen des Arztes mit Forschungsauftrag befragt, aber ihnen nicht wirklich brauchbare Informationen entlocken können. Es gab keine wirklich Spur, aber dennoch sagte sein Instinkt dem jungen Cop, dass es klug sein Könnte, die Forschungsarbeiten des Opfers näher zu begutachten. Hiroshi Tenoh war Herzchirurg. Auch seine Forschungen betrafen das Heilen von Herzfehlern. So weit war Ishikawa schon vorgedrungen. Aber immer wenn es daran ging in nähere Inhalte Betracht zu ziehen, stieß er auf die Meldung "Top Secret". Die nötigen Genehmigungen wollte man ihm nicht gewähren, also würde der ehrgeizige Mann andere Seiten aufziehen müssen. Einige Telefonate - und die nötige Vorgehensweise konnte in Angriff genommen werden. Bereits 24 Stunden später befand Ishikawa sich bereits mitten im zu observierenden Gebiet, das bis auf Weiteres sein neuer Arbeitsplatz sein würde. Geschäftig schob er den sperrigen Rollwagen mit diversen Putzmittel enthaltenden Flaschen und Dosen, Schwämmen, Scheuerlappen und einer Vorrichtung für Besen und Wischmop durch die Gänge der Uniklinik. Sein Weg führte ihn durch diverse Büros und so hatte er ohne Weiteres genügend Gelegenheiten, in Papierkörbe zu spähen, Akten einzusehen und Festplatten zu durchsuchen. Es ging hier ganz offensichtlich, um ein Serum, dass spezielles Gewebe dazu bringen sollte sich zu regenerieren, bzw. neu zu wachsen und das Alte zu ersetzen. Im Klartext, hier sollten Herztransplantationen unnötig gemacht werden. Soweit so gut. Das klang nach hehren Zielen. Aber konnte es nicht sein, dass es Gegner einer solchen manipulativen Forschung gab? Menschen vielleicht, die dieses Unterfangen ethisch und moralisch hinterfragten? Eine Art Greenpeace der Genforschung...hm, ja. Könnte sein. In den Akten von Dr. Tenoh konnte der Polizist nichts auffälliges entdecken. Der war sauber. Würde wohl noch ein gewaltiges Stück Arbeit werden. 


	5. Kapitel 4 – ein kleines Verhör

Kapitel 4 - ein kleines Verhör  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Haruka zerknittert, mit schmerzendem Schädel aus einer viel zu kurzen Nacht. Der Schlaf hatte sie erst spät ereilt und war dann nur leicht und sehr unruhig gewesen. Mit verquollenen Augen starrte das Kind vor sich hin und war beinahe zu müde den Löffel voll Müsli zu den Lippen zu führen. Ihr morgendlicher Appetit wollte heute einfach nicht kommen. Aber dennoch rotierten ihre Gedanken schon wieder, bis ihr der Kopf rauchte. Immer und immer wieder kreisten ihre Überlegungen darum, woher nur diese unnatürlichen Geräusche gekommen waren. Das neugierige Mädchen war sich ganz sicher, sich das nicht nur eingebildet zu haben. Sie konnte doch nicht nur geträumt haben. Nein! Dann wäre sie nicht so Müde.... Ganz anders als sonst, konnte Haruka es diesmal kaum erwarten, dass ihre Unterrichtsstunden bei Merl begannen. Als erstes war Englisch an der Reihe, und die nicht wirklich fleißige Schülerin zögerte den Unterricht heraus, indem sie ihre Lehrerin mit Fragen löcherte. "Doch wirklich!" beharrte Haruka mit eindringlichem Tonfall. "Das war nicht nur der Wind!" Da war ein Weinen! Und es kam hier aus dem Haus! Da bin ich mir ganz sicher! Es wird ja wohl nicht Spuken!" Das Mädchen nickte ohne Unterlass mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, um den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Aussage noch zu unterstreichen. Merl Kinshima, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie war sehr verwundert über die plötzliche Begeisterungsfähigkeit dieses sonst so gleichgültigen, wenig lebhaften Kindes. Begeisterungsfähigkeit war natürlich nicht wirklich die richtige Bezeichnung. Aber Neugierde, in welcher Hinsicht auch immer, war zumindest ein Zeichen für Interesse. "Kind! - Es freut mich ja, dass du eine so lebhafte Fantasie hegst, aber dennoch, es gibt hier niemanden, der .... oh Moment!" In diesem Augenblick wurde eine deutliche Wandlung der Mimik in dem gesetzten Gesicht, der älteren Frau sichtbar. Sie hatte offensichtlich ein Einfall. Fragend hob Haruka eine Augenbraue. "Aber sicher doch!" Führ Merl fort. "Es hat jemand geweint!" "So?" "Ja! Dina, das junge Hausmädchen hat sich gestern in der Küche verletzt. Sie wollte Brot schneiden. Und da hat sie sich ziemlich heftig in den Finger geschnitten. Sie ist manchmal so tollpatschig!" erleichtert lachte die Lehrerin auf. Bildete Haruka es sich nur ein? Oder hatte Merl sich da gerade noch mal so gefangen? Das aufmerksame Mädchen war sich beinahe sicher, einen kurzen Anflug von Alarmiertheit über das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers huschen gesehen zu haben. Aber gleich darauf hatte sich die Hausangestellte wieder im Griff. Ich werde schon herausbekommen, was ihr hier alle vor mir verbergt. Dachte Haruka entschlossen bei sich. Sie wollte zu gerne entgegen allen Verboten, den östlichen Flügel des Hauses erschließen. Denn die Vermutung, dass sich dort etwas verbarg, das die Geräusche der vergangenen Nacht erklären würde, verfestigte sich immer mehr in ihrem sturen Köpfchen.  
  
Als hätte sie einen Verdacht, verstand sich Merl Kinshima geschickt darauf, Haruka mit unzähligen Aufgaben und Anweisungen zu beschäftigen, damit sie von ihren Grübeleien abgelenkt würde. So kam sie diesen Tag über nicht dazu ihrem Forschungsdrang nach zu gehen. Am Abend war sie so erschöpft, dass sie müde auf ihr Bett sank und auf der Stelle einschlief. Aber dennoch lies ihr Unterbewusstsein dem verwirrten Mädchen keine Ruhe. Schreie, und undeutliche Bilder des Hauses und seiner Angestellten schwirrten düster und alptraumhaft durch ihre Träume. Es war spät in der Nacht, als Haruka ruckartig aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr. Erschüttert hatte sie realisiert, dass nicht alles aus ihrem Traum irreal war. Nahtlos hatten sich die hysterisch meckernden Schreie in den Kontext der Traumbilder gemischt. Aber nun war klar, dass diese gruselige Geräuschkulisse auch im Wachzustand anhielt. Das schlaftrunkene Mädchen kniff sich einmal, lauschte erneut und war blitzartig hellwach. Wer oder was schrie da so entsetzlich durchdringend, dass es über den ganzen Hof bis an ihr Ohr drang. Ihr erster Impuls war, sich etwas in die Ohren zu stopfen, die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen und sich tief im Schutze der Federn zu vergraben. Aber was brachte ihr das? Ändern würde das auf Dauer auch nichts. Und man konnte eine Angst nur loswerden, indem man sie ergründete. Manchmal hasste Haruka den gnadenlosen Realismus, den ihr Vater ihr mit in die Wiege gelegt hatte. Sie war ihm ähnlicher, als sie immer hatte wahrhaben wollen. Und nun? Was galt es zu tun? Sie musste der Sache wohl oder übel auf den Grund gehen. Vorsichtig streckte die kleine Detektivin ihre nackten Füße unter der Decke hervor. Ein Schauer durchdrang sie beim Berühren des Kalten Bodens. Mit einem Satz sprang sie aus dem Bett zog sich schnell ihr schwarzes Sweatshirt über und schlich auf den Gang hinaus. Alle Mühen der Angestellten, sie zu kindgerechterer, heller Kleidung zu überreden, waren gnadenlos an ihr abgeprallt. Keiner würde sie überreden können dieses Zeug zu tragen. Schwarz war ihre Farbe. Und nichts anderes sollte sie zieren, als der für ein kleines Kind ungewöhnliche, altmodische Gürtel, den ihr Vater ihr kurz vor seinem Tod geschenkt hatte. Er war das einzige, was die Waise von ihrem Vater noch besaß. Alles Andere musste sie zurücklassen. Man hatte ihr erklärt es sei zu gefährlich und würde unnötige Spuren zu ihr legen. Aber was sollten die Verbrecher schon von ihr wollen? Sie hatten sie schon einmal verschont, als sie sich doch unendlich gewünscht hatte, mit ihrem Vater gehen zu können. Mit einem Kopfschütteln wischte sie diese Grübeleien beiseite. Das war jetzt bei Gott der schlechteste Moment in tiefes Brüten zu verfallen. Jetzt musste sie vorsichtig sein und aufmerksam Beobachten. Leise schlich das blonde Mädchen durch die nachtdunklen Gänge. Dicht an die Wand gedrückt tastete sie sich weiter vorwärts auf ihrem gezielten Weg Richtung Ostflügel... 


	6. Kapitel 5 Namen über Namen

Kapitel 5  
  
Namenslisten? Reihenweise Aufzählungen von Patienten sprangen Inspector Satoshi Ishikawa förmlich entgegen. Als nächstes hatte er sich die Unterlagen von Kazuya Mishima vorgenommen. Mishima, ebenfalls ein Herzforscher, war der Arbeitskollege von Tenoh und arbeitete sehr eng mit ihm zusammen. Dennoch unterschieden sich Mishimas Daten erheblich von denen seines Forschungspartners. Wozu diese vielen Personen? Und wo war der Zusammenhang zu den wissenschaftlichen Daten zu finden, die bei Dr. Tenoh vorherrschten? Von misstrauischem Interesse geleitet begann Ishikawa einige der Namen anzuklicken. Die Links führten ihn unmittelbar zu individuellen Krankheitsbildern. Naheliegende Gemeinsamkeiten waren natürlich auf Anhieb zu erkennen. Alles Herzpatienten. Verschiedenste Herzfehler, die das Ersetzen dieses lebenswichtigen Organs voraussetzten. Unermüdlich arbeitete der Inspector sich durch die Unmengen von Fällen hindurch. Nach einer Weile hielt er inne und starrte verwundert auf den Bildschirm. "Zugriff verweigert" blinkte ihm dort, bei dem anklicken der Details einer Patientenakte, in großen Lettern entgegen. Er notierte sich den Namen, schenkte dem aber ansonsten vorerst keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit. Erst als der emsige Mann auf weitere Namen dieser Art traf, wurde er hellhörig.... Was ging hier....ein unerwarteter Tumult riss Ishikawa abrupt aus seinen Überlegungen, als die Tür geräuschvoll geöffnet wurde. Noch ehe der Störenfried zu seinem: "Was tun sie da? Was haben sie hier zu suchen?" ansetzen konnte, hatte der getarnte Polizist blitzschnell reagiert und den Bildschirm abgeschaltet. Er hoffte jetzt nur noch, dass das Rauschen der PC-Belüftung sein Gegenüber nicht misstrauisch machen würde. Vor ihm stand Kazuya Mishima, der Eigentümer dieses Büros - und insbesondere dieser Akten höchstpersönlich. Und dass der die Machenschaften dieses vermeintlichen Putzpersonales nicht gutheißen würde, stand außer Frage. "Oh! Guten Tag! Guten Tag! Ich bin hier sofort fertig mit meiner Arbeit, wenn ich sie stören sollte!" entgegnete Ishikawa mit gespielter Anerkennung des hochgestellten, ärztlichen Ranges seines Gegenübers. "Ich kann auch gerne noch mal später wiederkommen. Ich wollte gerade den Computer entstauben. Sehr staubig, sehr staubig" stammelte er unter wedelnden Bewegungen seines Staubtuches. Doktor Mishima kam näher, und nahm das Namensschild, dass Ishikowa, wie es Pflicht der Putzkolonne war, gehorsam an seinem Kittel befestigt hatte, zwischen zwei Finger um den Namen seines Trägers zu entziffern. "Ah ja ... ich merke mir den Namen, wenn hier irgendetwas nicht an Ort und Stelle ist, werde ich darauf zurückkommen." Drohte er in barschem Ton, um dann mit einem Griff eine Akte an sich zu nehmen und in schnellen Schritten wieder hinaus zu stürmen. Satoshi Ishikawa hielt still, bis er die Schritte des Forschers auf dem Gang verhallen hörte. Das Herz klopfte dem jungen Mann bis zum Hals. Sicher, mit einer solchen Situation musste man immer rechnen. Aber trotz aller Routine würde er sich wohl nie wirklich daran gewöhnen einer Falle so Haarscharf zu entkommen. Aber dennoch, er tat etwas, dass sich am Rande der Legalität befand, und auch wenn er sich aus den Rechtlichem Problem, die eine Aufdeckung seiner Aktivitäten mit sich bringen würde wieder herauswinden konnte, so waren dann in jedem Falle mögliche Verdächtige gewarnt. Dies würde alles erschweren und seine bisherige Arbeit wäre für nichts und wieder nichts gewesen. Zur Sicherheit lauschte Satoshi nochmals, um dann mit seinen Untersuchungen fort zu fahren. Ein sirrendes Geräusch lies den Bildschirm wieder aufleuchten. Erneut öffnete er eine der unzugänglichen Akten. Einen Moment lang verweilten die Finger des Beamten unschlüssig über der Tastatur. Mit gerunzelter Stirn versuchte er sich zu erinnern, wie er es damals, als Jugendlicher bewerkstelligt hatte, sich in fremde Systeme rein zu hacken? Ja, auch ein Polizist konnte eine wilde Vergangenheit hinter sich haben. Er war sich sogar sicher, dass er gerade aufgrund seiner kriminellen Jugend diesen Beruf gewählt hatte. Satoshi Ishikawas Ausstieg aus dieser Szene war nicht leicht gewesen. Er hatte ihn einzig und allein wertvoller Hilfe zu verdanken. Und dieser Helfer hatte ihm so imponiert, dass der damals 16-Jährige beschlossen hatte, eine Wendung um 180° zu vollziehen und in die Fußstapfen des engagierten Mannes zu treten. Damals war er gut gewesen. Er hatte sich in den Schulcomputer eingeloggt und das war nur der Anfang. Lange war es her und Ishikawa war schon längst aus der Übung. Aber er konnte es, und einmal gelernt, nie mehr vergessen. Mit geschlossenen Augen, tief durchatmend sammelte der Exhacker seine komplette Konzentration zusammen, und schon flogen die Finger blitzschnell über die Tasten. Immer mehr verschlüsselte Zeichenkombinationen und Hieroglyphen flackerten über den Bildschirm...und dann: "Zugriff gestattet! Bitte klicken sie hier." Nervös öffnete Satoschi den Ordner. NICHTS! Gelöscht! Wer hatte diesen Ordner erst verschlüsselt und dann gelöscht? Und vor allem warum? Eine erneute Entschlüsselung einer Patientenakte und noch eine.... Immer das gleiche Ergebnis. So viele gezielte Vertuschungsversuche? Das war kein Zufall mehr. Hier wollte jemand etwas verheimlichen. Endlich witterte der Polizist eine Fährte! Sollten seine Ermittlungen nun doch endlich Früchte tragen? Ja sicher, es waren noch keine konkreten Ergebnisse und Informationen, aber er hatte Namen. Endlich ein Ansatz. Hier konnte er einhaken. 


	7. Kapitel 6 – sonderbare Begegnung

Kapitel 6 - sonderbare Begegnung  
  
Wieder lauschte Haruka, aber inzwischen war kein verräterischer Laut mehr zu vernehmen, nur ihre eigenen, kaum hörbaren, vorsichtig gesetzten Schritte der bloßen Füße hatte sie im Ohr. Nur ein Hauch von Mondschein der durch irgendwelche Fenster weiter vorn hineindrang wies ihr den Weg. Immer noch dicht an der Wand, um ihre Richtung nicht zu verlieren und womöglich noch gegen etwas zu stoßen und damit einen unerwünschten Lärm zu entfachen, tastete das blonde Mädchen sich voran, den Gürtel des Vaters wie eine Waffe fest umklammert. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich damit gleich viel sicherer. Nun führte der Gang um die Ecke. Sie folgte ihm und war auch schon am verbotenen Flügel des Hauses angelangt.  
  
Während sie mit den kleinen Fingern das kühle Metall der protzigen Klinke der schweren, hölzernen Verbindungstür umschloss, begann das kleine Herz nun doch heftiger zu pochen. Sicher, das aufsässige Kind dachte nicht im Traum daran sich an die Verbote dieser seltsamen Fremden hier zu halten. Und dennoch verspürte Haruka einen Ansatz von Zweifeln in sich aufkeimen. Was würde sie dort erwarten? War diese Stimme, die sie nun schon mehr als ein Mal gehört hatte vielleicht ein Zeichen dafür, dass etwas gefährliches vor sich ging? Hatte Merl vielleicht doch triftige Gründe sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten?  
  
Mit einem sturen Kopfschütteln wischte die Knabenhafte diese Gedanken beiseite. Und wenn, schon! Es waren sicher keine Gründe, die sie unmittelbar betrafen. Lehrer wollten Regeln vermitteln. Und wenn es keine begründeten gab, so erfanden sie unbegründete. Die spinnen, die Erwachsenen, dachte Haruka bei sich, drückte die Klinke herunter, und versuchte die Tür vorsichtig zu öffnen, damit ihr Quietschen nicht das ganze Haus wecken und auf sie aufmerksam machen würde. Trotz der Vorsicht musste sie mit aller Kraft drücken, so schwer war das massive Thor, dass sie von der Ungewissheit trennte, die dort vor ihr lag.  
  
Nur einen Spalt weit öffnen, so dass der kleiner Körper gerade so hindurchschlüpfen konnte...und schon war sie dort, wo sie nun schon seit Tagen hinwollte. Neugierig blickte sich das aufgeregte Kind um. Viel konnte es nicht erkennen, und wenn sie sich recht versah, war es hier auch nicht sonderlich anders als dort drüben. Nichts Verdächtiges war zu entdecken.  
  
Etwas beruhigter schlich Haruka weiter und kam in einen großen Salon. Durch eine riesenhafte Fensterfront schien der Mond herein und lies den Raum fast taghell erstrahlen. Es war deutlich erkennbar, dass es sich um das Reich einer Frau handelte. Das verriet nicht nur die Spiegelkommode, auf der sich schön geformten Fläschchen, Dosen und weiterer Schnickschnack befanden, den das Mädchen nicht einordnen konnte. Nein, auch die liebevolle Einrichtung ließ auf die Hand einer Frau schließen. Wo möchte die Bewohnerin nur hin verschwunden sein? Die gleichmäßige Staubschicht verriet sehr deutlich, dass sich hier schon lange keiner mehr hatte blicken lassen.  
  
Eine Sekunde lang wollte unerklärliche Melancholie das Elternlose Kind ereilen. Schon zu Lebzeiten des Vaters hatte sie die liebevolle Hand einer Mutter missen müssen. Eine Mutter - sie wusste nicht einmal, wie es war eine zu haben. Zu lange war es her.... Es gab eigentlich kaum Erinnerungen an ihre Mum. An sie erinnerte sich Haruka lediglich als einen kränkelnden, bettlägerigen Schatten ihrer Selbst. Nichts mehr übrig von der frischen, glücklichen Schönheit, welche die in wertvollen Rahmen steckenden Fotos auf dem Flügel in ihrem damaligen Wohnzimmer erahnen ließen. Ein ausgemergeltes, von Schmerzen verzerrtes, jammernd dahin siechendes Geschöpf, dass dem Kleinkind, das Haruka seinerzeit noch war mehr Angst bescherte, als alles Andere.  
  
Ein unerwartetes Geräusch lenkte Haruka jäh von den schmerzenden Gedanken ab. Was war das gewesen? Mit konzentriert zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen versuchte sie das eben gehörte einzuordnen. Ein Knistern? Nein, eher Rascheln...von...Stoff? Wie ein kleiner Blitz fuhr das Adrenalin durch Harukas ganzen Körper und ließ sie schlagartig hellwach werden. Langsam schleichend bewegte sie sich der Quelle des Gehörten entgegen. Die Erinnerung an den Klang führte das angespannte Mädchen in einen weiteren Raum. Hier war es nicht mehr so hell. Nur schemenhafte Umrisse ließen erkennen, dass dies ein Durchgangszimmer mit drei Türen war.  
  
Etwas Sperriges verstellte ihr den Weg. Bei genauerem Hinsehen, erkannte Haruka, dass es sich um ein Schaukelpferd handelte. Ein Kinderzimmer? Aus einem der anliegenden Räume drang plötzlich ein flackernder Lichtschein herein. Es schien das flackern einer kleinen Flamme zu sein. Und es kam näher. Erst duckte sich die beinahe Ertappte hinter dem Pferdchen, um dann beherzt zu einer der anderen Türen zu hechten. Gerade rechtzeitig, um nicht gesehen zu werden landete Haruka in einem anliegenden Schlafzimmer. Auch hier gab es mehrere Türen und der immer noch sichtbare Lichtschein verriet, dass die offenbar zusammengehörigen Zimmer ein durch gemeinsame Durchgänge verbundenes Rondell bildeten. Und der Kerzenträger verfolgte sie ganz offensichtlich. Ein paar mal ging es kreisförmig im Urzeigersinn durch alle drei Räume hindurch und stetig kam das Lichtlein näher.  
  
Irgendwann wurde es dem Mädchen zu bunt und sie fasste sich ein Herz. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und lauerte dem Besitzer der Kerze mucksmäuschenstill hinter einer der Türen auf. Immer näher kam das Leuchten. Immer lauter wurden die platschenden Klänge, die wohl von nackten, kleinen Füßen erzeugt wurden.  
  
Und -  
  
ZACK!  
  
Schon hatte Haruka den Gürtel hochgerissen und dem, was da hereinkam um den Hals geschlungen. "Schhhhhhhhhhhhhhht!" Zischte sie gebieterisch, und erstickte so den kurzen, schrillen Schrei, welcher der Kehle ihres Gegenübers entrinnen wollte, im Keime. Die Kerze plumpste zu Boden und erlosch sofort. Haruka hielt das, was sie da eingefangen hatte todesmutig fest bis sich ihre Augen an die plötzliche Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.  
  
Riesengrosse, schreckensgeweitete Augen blickten sie verängstigt an und ließen die nun eindeutig Überlegene ihre eigene Angst, die ihre Knie schlottern machte, vergessen. "Bitte! Du tust mir weh!" Jammerte das gefangene, um beinahe einen Kopf kleinere Mädchen, dessen hüflanges Haar wohl schmerzhaft ziepend eingeklemmt war. Nur ein wenig lockerte die Blonde nun die Schlinge und starrte fasziniert auf das im Mondlicht schimmernde Seefarbene Haar. 


	8. Kapitel 7 – Das Duell

Kapitel 7 - Das Duell  
  
"Entschuldige. Ich wollte Dir nicht weh tun." Sagte Haruka kühl. "Versprich mir, kein Getöse zu machen, dann lass ich dich los" Das clevere blonde Mädchen wollte ganz sicher gehen, dass ihr das kleine Nachtgespenst dort keine Schwierigkeiten machen und um Hilfe schreien, oder gar um sich schlagen würde. "Ok, ok" entgegnete das verschüchterte Kind im langen weißen Nachthemd zögernd. Ächzend rieb sie sich die Stellen ihres Halses, die gerade noch von dem robusten Gürtel umschlungen waren und wies das fremde Kind in ihrem Schlafzimmer an, sich zu setzen.  
  
"Wer bist du? Und was schleichst du hier mitten in der Nacht umher?" "Ha! Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen! Und vor allem, was jaulst du hier ständig so rum?" Entgegnete Haruka scharfzüngig, während sie argwöhnisch die verräterischen, letzten Spuren versiegter Tränen auf der hellen Haut des Puppenartigen, sehr mädchenhaften Geschöpfes beäugte, welche an reinstes Porzellan erinnerte.  
  
"Was? Wer jault hier?!? Und was geht dich das überhaupt an, du Eindringling! Ich werde dich verhaften lassen!" Entfuhr es der Kleinen unerwartet zickig. Die wirkt so zart und lieb! Wunderte sich die Blonde. Aber in Wirklichkeit ist das ne kleine Furie! Kaum merklich kicherte Haruka bei diesem Gedanken in sich hinein. "Na das mach mal!" lachte sie herablassend. "Schön! Wenn du mir nicht verrätst wie du heißt und was Du hier tust, nenn ich dich eben Zickchen!" Ein bitterböses Funkeln glänzte bei diesen Sätzen in Harukas Augen.  
  
"Was fällt dir ein? Weißt du denn nicht wen du vor dir hast? Wenn du ein Angestellter dieses Hauses bist, kann ich dich feuern lassen ehe du noch mit der Wimper zucken kannst!" Der arrogante Tonfall Zickchens unterstrich das begeisterte Blitzen in ihren Augen, das nur zu deutlich werden lies, wie sehr sie ihre scheinbare Machtposition in diesem Hause genoss. Die Nichtwissende schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, sichtlich unbeeindruckt von der hohen Position ihres Gegenübers. "So, also wohnst du auch hier, ja?" Fragte sie gleichgültig. Der misslungene Versuch den coolen Typen in ihrem Schlafzimmer zu beeindrucken, brachte die eingebildete Schönheit schier auf die Palme! "Natürlich du Dummkopf! Ich bin die Herrin des Hauses. Michiru Kaioh." Betonte sie pathetisch. "So so. Frau Herrin des Hauses..." unterbrach Haruka Michirus Monolog höchst schnippisch."...ich dachte der Herr des Hauses wäre Takoshi Kaioh, hum???" "Öhm, ja." Stammelte Michiru verlegen. "Das ist mein Großvater" gab sie kleinlaut zu und versuchte mühsam noch halbwegs heil aus dem Fettnäpfchen zu entkommen.  
  
Woher weiß der Typ so viel über uns? Und was macht der in diesem Haus? Haruka besann sich schließlich doch auf ein paar gute Manieren, die ihr Vater ihr seinerzeit versucht hatte einzutrichtern., und streckte dem hübschen, kleinen Mädchen höflich die Hand hin. "Mein Name ist Haruka Tenoh." Verdutzt nahm Michuru die Hand entgegen und schüttelte sie geistesabwesend. "Hi Haruka! Und was treibst du hier? Ich meine - wohnst du etwa hier?" "Mich wundert, dass du das noch nicht mitbekommen hast." Entgegnete diese verwundert. "Ich wohne hier bereits seit ein paar Wochen. Aber wieso wusste ich nichts von dir." "Das geht dich nichts an!" Fuhr Michiru rüde dazwischen. "Na wenn das so ist, geht es dich auch nichts an, was mich herführt." Antwortete Haruka beleidigt. "Dann eben nicht! Unfreundliche Person!" keifte das Mädchen mit dem seefarbenen Haar. "Musst du grad melden!" Schoß die drahtige Blonde zurück. "Aber wo ich nun weiß, dass Du kein Geist bist, sondern nur eine kleine, arrogante Zicke, kann ich ja zurück in mein Bett gehen. Da ist es eh viel Spannender!" Der hatte gesessen. Hochbeleidigt entgegnete Michiru lautstark: "Ja! Verzieh dich du Blödmann!" Und streckte ihrem Gegenüber wütend die Zunge heraus. Das war die vernichtendste Geste, die dem siebenjährigen Mädchen einfiel. Sie fand sie hatte sich gut geschlagen. Mit verschränkten Armen und hochnäsigem Gesichtsausdruck starrte sie dem seit Langem ersten gleichaltrigen Geschöpf, dass sie gerade zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, hinterher. Das Mädchen aus gutem Hause war es nicht gewöhnt sich mit anderen jungen Menschen auseinander zu setzen. Mit Erwachsenen war das etwas anderes, die hatte sie ständig um sich. Denen auf der Nase herum zu tanzen war es ein Leichtes. Aber wer auch immer Haruka war, der ließ sich von ihr nicht einschüchtern. Offenbar war er nicht den Anweisungen ihres Großvaters unterstellt. Sonst hätte er es nicht gewagt so mit ihr zu sprechen! Inzwischen war Michiru so neugierig, wer das war, dass sie sich ärgerte gleich Streit begonnen zu haben. Wäre ja eigentlich schön gewesen einen Freund zu haben. Ob sie ihm befehlen konnte ihr Freund zu werden? 


End file.
